


New Coat

by Lunarium



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Blind Character, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Bard comes to Thranduil in his new clothes.





	New Coat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).



His new coat was of the finest material, fit for the new mayor of Dale, but Thranduil had become blinded in battle and could not see his love adorned in the fine silks. 

But his face held none of the regret as his long fingers meticulously studied the fine embroidery, the carefully woven golden buttons, and the texture of the fabrics. He had Bard turn slowly so he may touch the ornaments in his hair. 

“Beautiful, as the rest of you are,” he said as he looked up. “It is fitting for you, my prince. Dale is in good hands.”


End file.
